


Psychic Call

by Lightsoul33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Arcades, Con Artists, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diners, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gang Violence, Hospitals, M/M, Opposites Attract, Psychic Abilities, Repaying Debt, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, heavy kissing, rich/poor, sharing food, violin lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: After Tsukishima borrows a large sum of money from the Nekoma Gang he needs to find a way to earn the money back by the end of the month. Bokuto suggests that he sets up a scam telling everyone that he's a psychic. The plan seems foolproof until he stumbles into Yamaguchi, a real psychic.





	Psychic Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> This idea came to me when I saw someone posting a sign on an intersection that read: Psychic, Call XXX XXX XXXX. I thought to myself "So are they looking for psychics or are they psychic?" and that's how this idea was born. This was also supposed to be a short 2,000ish word on shot and well the idea kind of exploded.
> 
> As Always Enjoy!!!

Tsukishima doubled over as all the air escaped his lungs. One hand went to cradle his aching stomach the other reached for his glasses that were sliding down his nose. Shakily he inhaled as he looked up at Kuroo, “I already said that I don’t have the money.”

Kuroo threw another punch sending Tsukishima into the wall behind him. Kuroo sneered, “And you think that we’re just going to let you leave with a shitty excuse like that?”

“Of course not,” Tsukishima wiped the trail of blood spilling from the corner of his mouth, “Or you wouldn’t be the most feared gang on the streets.”

“Well, if you don’t have the money I guess that your life has no real value anymore, right?” Kuroo turned to the other gang members, “At least his dead body won’t be spending anymore of our money. Let’s get ‘em boys.”

Cheers rang through the alleyway as the gang members closed in on Tsukishima. He had failed and now he would be murdered by the feared Nekoma street gang in some unknown alleyway. He didn’t even bother raising his hands to fight back. He knew it was pointless. Suddenly, the flash of headlights made everyone in the alleyway turn to see Yaku standing in a nicely tailored suit. Yaku placed one hand on his hip, “Master Kenma wishes to see him. Now, stop fooling around and get him in the car.”

The gang looked at Kuroo who only glared after Yaku’s back. They all hurried to the car as the clouds overhead opened up and rain started to cover the scene. The only sound in the car was of the gentle rhythm of window wipers going back and forth across the glass. Lev stopped the car before a grand Japanese style house complete with garden. Even in the pouring rain a line of men stood outside in the main door waiting for their arrival. Lev got out of the driver’s seat and opened the backdoor with an umbrella in hand, “After you.”

Tsukishima slowly climbed out and followed Yaku up the path into the main hall. Yaku turned to Tsukishima, “Kneel and try not to tread upon the kindness that he is showing you.”

Yaku vanished as the rest of the gang members stood behind Tsukishima. He could feel their hot glares burning holes into his back and decided to focus on a suddenly fascinating spot on the floor. The sound of a door opening rang through the room and everyone in attendance looked up to see Kenma walk into the room wearing a red track suit and holding his pet cat. All of the gang members behind Tsukishima bowed, but Kenma waved off their gesture and sat down facing Tsukishima.

Straightening up Tsukishima faced the gang leader and waited. The room felt oddly small like there wasn’t enough air for the amount of people inside. Tsukishima found himself opening his mouth trying to breath in more oxygen. However, the taste of blood that was still in his mouth only made him feel nauseous. All the while, Kenma stroked his cat and watched everyone’s actions before he finally spoke, “So how did you come to borrow money from our gang?”

Tsukishima opened his mouth but nothing came out. Closing his mouth he willed himself to try again, “W-Well I needed the money because—”

Kenma held up his hand to silence him, “I didn’t ask you why you needed the money. I asked you how you knew we were giving away money in the first place.”

Clenching his fingers into fist Tsukishima glared at the floor, “I was in a relationship with Kuroo and he knew that I needed money. Then one day he told me where I could get a large amount of money as long as I paid it back. But—”

Once again Kenma silenced him and turned to Yaku who handed him his iPad. After fiddling around for a moment he said, “You borrowed roughly five million yen (~$50,000). Is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“And Kuroo was the one that told you about this deal?”

“Yes.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma beckoned the other man over.

“Sir, I can explain.”

“You will be punished for loitering money without approval of the group. Yaku will deal with your punishment later. As for your relationship I want it to end permanently.”

“It already ended,” Tsukishima informed.

“Even better. As for you Tsukishima, I’ve looked over the details of the loan that Kuroo drafted and it’s impossible for someone of your means, or at least I’m guessing.”

“Yes,” Tsukishima bowed his head.

“So I’ve decided to cut your loan.” Tsukishima’s head snapped up as Kenma continued, “You’ll now owe us five hundred thousand yen (~$5,000). Once that’s clear we’ll just pretend this whole thing never happened. However, the only way that I can give you this deal is if you can give me the money by the end of the month.”

Tsukishima had no idea how he would pull it off, but he’d find away. He leaned forward on the floor and bowed, “Thank you, Master Kenma.”

“Now leave my estate and start earning my money back.”

Tsukishima stood, bowed once more, and raced from the estate. However, once the euphoria faded away it was instantly replaced with doubt and panic as he tried to concoct a plan for making money in such a short amount of time.

“I'm screwed.”

Bokuto stuffed another slice of pizza in his mouth, “The month just started.”

“But even if I work over time I won't make enough money by the end of the month.”

“What about getting a second job?”

“I'll have to be trained and—no it's too much hassle.”

They both fell silent as they looked around Tsukishima’s room for ideas. Bokuto noticed a picture of Tsukishima and Kuroo crumpled in the trash can, “I mean you aren’t a stranger to doing illegal or immoral things.”

Tsukishima glared, “What?”

“I mean you dated a gang member and even borrowed a ridiculous amount of money from his gang. Doing a little side hustle shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

“What do you mean,” Tsukishima’s voice softened.

“I mean set up a scam that stupid young high school girls would pay into like being psychic or a fortune teller. You know it’s almost Valentine’s Day and they get desperate. What’d ya think? Good, right?”

 _It was true. If he was believable then people would be throwing money at him_. “Bokuto, you better listen good because I’ll only say this once.”

“Y~es,” Bokuto batted his eyelashes expectantly.

“You’re a genius.”

Bokuto froze for a moment before regaining his composure and slapping Tsukishima on the back, “Happy to see that you’ve finally realized.”

 

***

“Impossible,” Yamaguchi breathed as he looked up at the sign posted in the grass at the intersection. He glanced over his shoulders as he heard the laughter of girls behind him. Quickly he darted behind a nearby tree. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times for good measure before looking back at the sign. He must have read it wrong— _oh my god it's still there_.

Yamaguchi pulled his phone out of his pocket with shaking hands and dialed the number on the sign. Before pressing the green phone button he read the number over a few times and referenced back to the sign that read: “Psychic, Call xxx xxx xxxx”

Taking a deep breath Yamaguchi pressed the green call button and waited. The phone ran once...twice...then a click before an energetic voice answered, “Thank you so much for calling, but of course, master Tsukishima has been expecting your call.”

“Master?”

“The psychic. I'm just his secretary.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi blushed.

“Well, I'm not a psychic so can I have your name and when your earliest availability is to see the master?”

“As soon as possible,” Yamaguchi blurted.

Bokuto smirked, “And your name?”

“Yamaguchi Tadashi.”

There was a pause as Yamaguchi's heart hammered against his chest, “In about twenty minutes can you meet the master in the back booth at Club Noya or are you not eighteen yet?”

“I'm twenty years old.”

“Oh ho ho. Then the master will see you in twenty.”

“Um.”

“Yes?”

“Is he really a psychic?”

Bokuto thought for a second before he answered with his most reassuring tone, “Yes, so treat him well.”

Confidence restored Yamaguchi smiled, “Yes, thank you!”

 

***

Yamaguchi might have been early, but he promised himself that he needed this extra time to calm his nerves. The familiar jingle of the front door sounded and Yamaguchi's head snapped up reflexively. _What are you doing? You don't even know what the Master looks like_ Yamaguchi berated himself as he glared at the menu. A lanky man strolled up to the booth, “Have you figured out what you’d like?”

Yamaguchi didn't even look up at the familiar voice of Tanaka, “I'll have Passion tea.”

“Sure. I'll be right back.”

Within a few minutes the deep red mixture was placed before Yamaguchi and he lazily stirred it with the straw. The gentle hum around him was nothing new, and he closed his eyes. _Damn it this is what I get for being stupidly early_. Yamaguchi lost track of time. Suddenly, the sound of air leaving a cushion sounded across from him and Yamaguchi opened his eyes. Jolting back Yamaguchi yelped when he came face to face with an expressionless blond.

Meanwhile, the other man that Yamaguchi could only identify as “the Master” had reached out and grabbed Yamaguchi's toppling drink. They remained frozen just staring at each other for a moment until the master finally said, “Passion?”

Yamaguchi frowned, “Huh?”

“The Tea.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi blushed, “Yeah. Do you like it too?”

“No.”

The booth fell silent before the blond said, “I'm Tsukishima Kei. I know that you were wondering.”

With those words Yamaguchi's eyes widened and he nodded, “I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi.” Hesitantly Yamaguchi held out his hand towards Tsukishima. Tsukishima smiled down at Yamaguchi's hand and took it. They sat holding each other's hands for a moment before Tsukishima guessed, “You're an only child?”

Yamaguchi's eyes widened as he asked, “How can you do that.”

“As my assistant told you before: I'm psychic.”

“I know, but how do you block everything from other people.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, “You mean like other physics?” Yamaguchi nodded searching Tsukishima’s face as he answered, “I was born with the skill of fortifying my defenses, but over the years I've enhanced my skills so that sometimes I don't even know what I'm thinking.”

Yamaguchi's stare melted into a fit of giggles, “Seriously. Why didn't you just say that you're a natural. I wish I was like that.”

Placing the tea down Tsukishima shrugged, “I guess it makes me sound more heroic if I said that my powers were hard earned, right?”

“That would be cool, I guess, if we woke up after being bit by a super powered spider or if we were chosen for some reason.”

“We?”

“Well, you see the reason that I called you is be-because I've never had anyone that I could talk to about this before.” The warning bells were ringing in Tsukishima's head as he watched the blushing Yamaguchi's face suddenly turn confident, “I’ve always felt alone until I saw your sign, but now I know I’m not a freak. I’m psychic too.”

Tsukishima’s brow furrowed as his lips parted, “You’re a psychic?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit,” Tsukishima smacked a bill on the table before hurrying out of the bar.

“Wait, Tsukishima,” Yamauchi cried rushing after him.

“Leave me alone.”

“Why?”

Tsukishima wrenched his arm out of Yamauchi’s gasp and shoved the brunette away from him before hurrying down the street, “Leave me alone.”

“Tsukishima? What happen? Please, stop running away.”

 _Shit this was bad_ Tsukishima thought as he raked his fingers through his hair. The world around him was becoming a blur as his shoved his way through the crowds of people just trying to escape from the shouting, distressed voice behind him. He needed to get out of here and regroup his thought. _No, he should have known that this scam wouldn't work from the beginning_.

Finally the sea of people parted and Tsukishima charged ahead of the pack into the open space. He glanced over his shoulder for a brief moment and didn't see the familiar patch of brown hair. Turning back to the street ahead he jolted as an echoing horn rang out and he turned to see an oncoming truck. _It's going to hit me_ Tsukishima winced shielding his face as the truck rushed forward.

Next thing he knew he was slammed against the hard sidewalk underneath a trembling body. Yamaguchi panted, “Are you out of your mind? You could have died. I know that you don't want to talk to me, but I'm sure that you have people that you value in your life! Think of them! Value yourself more!”

With that Yamaguchi rolled off Tsukishima and headed down the sidewalk as the crowd was overcome with whispers. Tsukishima let his head fall back against the concrete as he let the other boy's words sink in.

 

***

“This isn't going to work.”

Bokuto clutched his chest in disbelief, “What? What am I hearing? After one false attempt you're giving up. No, no, no. You need to continue forward and figure this out. Sure, the first one was a dud, but doesn't every great success start off failing?”

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, “I don't have time for this. Plus, this kid knew I wasn't real.”

“Ok if you're so focused on the kid and you said he was so determined to talk to you that he chased you down four blocks we can just call him again.”

“What?”

“I'll just have him come in and you'll tell him that it's all a scam, _but_ it's for a good cause. Then ask him to help you properly pull it off. You're missing the silver lining to all this: you found a real psychic. So it's no longer a scam!”

“Bokuto.”

“It's perfect.”

“But he idolized me and if i tell him I'm a fake he'll hate me.”

“Who cares? Even if he decides to blow us off we can keep doing this ourselves plus we got rid of a real threat in the process. Either way it's a win-win.”

“Now you sound like Kuroo.”

“Not sure if I should be offended or pleased.”

Tsukishima glanced at his watch, “I'll text you with whatever I decide.”

“Sure,” Bokuto looked up at the hospital, “Tell Akiteru I said get well soon.”

Tsukishima smiled, “The worst part is over now.”

Bokuto clapped Tsukishima on the shoulder, “Are you ever going to tell him how that miracle treatment came around?”

“No, and even if the gang kills me because I couldn't reach the deadline I don't want you to tell him either.”

“Then what do you want me to tell him when the gang kills your twiggy ass?”

“ _If_ they kill me you can make some bullshit up like a car accident or something stupid. Just please keep your story straight.”

“Ok, but don't let it come to that, yeah?”

“Trying not to.”

“Well, try harder.”

Without turning back Tsukishima walked into the hospital. The nurses behind the counter welcomed him with a small wave, and he turned down the familiar labyrinth of hallways towards his brother’s room. The door was slightly cracked open and Tsukishima knocked lightly waiting for an answer. Within moments a short haired nurse wearing a nametag that read “Yui” opened the door, “Kei, good afternoon! I was just giving Akiteru his medicine so just give me a moment and I'll be gone.”

“There's no rush.”

“I know,” she smiled. She hurried around the room busying herself with little tasks as Kei took a seat beside his brother's bed. “Once you're done taking those medications, Akiteru, you'll probably feel tired. However, if you sense any discomfort please let me know. Have a good day boys.” With her final farewell she left the room leaving the two boys together.

Akiteru took his brother’s hand, “Kei, how have you been?”

“Alright. What about you?”

“Fine everyone here is taking good care of me. But you're not overexerting yourself to pay for everything, right? I've told you before—”

“—that you don't want to burden my life with your own I know. And didn't I tell you that everything is fine.”

Silence fell between the two boys. In all honesty Kei was exhausted, but seeing his brother alive and getting better was reminding him why he was undergoing all of this hardship in the first place. Kei rested his head on his brother's leg as he slumped over the hospital bed. Akiteru smiled and ran his fingers through his little brother's hair as Kei’s eyes slid closed. The two of them enjoyed this moment.

“How are Bokuto and Kuroo?”

Kei stiffened, “Bokuto is the same as ever: loud and annoying.”

“Kuroo?”

Slowly opening his eyes Kei whispered, “We broke up.”

“You okay?”

“I think so.” Kei sat up and looked at his brother, “I'm better than I thought I'd be.”

“There must be a reason for that. Maybe you weren't really in love or you found a better person.”

“Maybe.”

“Huh? What's that supposed to mean,” Akiteru teased gently nudging Kei.

“It means what it means. God this is why I don't come to visit you often you're so annoying.”

Akiteru burst into laughter at his brother's distress. The two continued to share the comings and goings of their lives until the medicine finally kicked in and Akiteru fell asleep.

 

***

Bokuto sat in a cafe slurping unnecessarily loud at the bottom of the cup that was devoid of any more liquid. People around him sent annoyed glances in his directions but he paid them no mind as he continued to scroll through the internet. _There had to be something on this Yamaguchi Tadashi that can make Tsukishima fake being a psychic and get him out of this slump_. He continued scrolling till he saw a news article that seemed interesting.

Clicking on the link Bokuto scanned the column and gasped, “No way.” Just to make sure that his eyes were working correctly he read through the article three more times from top to bottom. Bokuto’s eyes locked on the picture of the Yamaguchi family. “I got you.”

Bokuto slammed his laptop closed earning him an exasperated sigh from a nearby businessman as he ran out the front door. Pulling his phone from his pocket Bokuto quickly dialed Tsukishima.

Tsukishima bowed to the nurses at the front desk as he headed out of the hospital and pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Yes?”

Bokuto clucked excitedly, “You'll never guess what I've found.”

“Just tell me already.”

“I found information on Yamaguchi Tadashi and apparently being a psychic isn't his only secret.”

Tsukishima's voice lowered and his face became more serious, “What do you mean?”

“I mean that I learned he's the son of Tadashi Engineering Company. That kids basically made of money. You need to try again this is the blessing that you've been looking for.”

Tsukishima bit the inside of his lip, “No, it's too much trouble.”

“You know what's too much trouble: doing this charade for every person that calls the hotline. You could just do this once and never have to do it again. Now you need to man up and just do it and get it over with.” There was a long pause as Tsukishima tried to find a reason to deny Bokuto’s words. “Tsukishima.”

“Fine, call him up but this will be the last time.”

“WOOHOO!”

“Shut up, you fool.” Tsukishima held the phone at arm’s length, but he could still hear his friend’s cheers clear as day. Once Bokuto’s euphoria ebbed Tsukishima returned the phone to his ear, “When will we meet?”

“I just texted him and now we—WAH—he said he's available any time today if you are.”

“Tell him to meet me at—” Tsukishima’s voice died in his throat when he noted Yamaguchi not too far away from him sitting in the grass of the hospital surrounded by a group of children in hospital gowns.

“Tsukishima?”

“I'll call you back,” He mumbled as he headed in the direction of Yamaguchi and the children.

“Wait! What about Yamaguchi?”

Without answering Tsukishima hung up his phone and pocketed it. He walked into the grass to hear Yamaguchi whisper, “So that's why you have to fight every day, both the good and the bad, because you never know. The next day they might find the cure.”

One of the little boy's ran over and hugged another little boy, “Congratulations on going home!”

Tsukishima smiled as all the little kids smiled at Yamaguchi with hope in their eyes. Then a nurse strolled over to them, “I was wondering where you all went.”

Yamaguchi pushed himself off the ground, “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine at least they were all together and none of them got hurt.”

“Still, I'm sorry,” Yamaguchi bowed.

“Alright, you lot inside so we can get you sanitized and give you your afternoon medicine.”

Yamaguchi was about to follow them when Tsukishima came up behind him and grabbed his arm and simultaneously covered his mouth. Yamaguchi glanced at his attacker then visibly relaxed when he recognized Tsukishima. Tsukishima whispered in Yamaguchi's ear, “Let’s go someplace.”

Yamaguchi nodded and Tsukishima released him. Together they walked away from the hospital and down the sidewalk side by side. Neither of them said a word as they headed to an unknown destination. Yamaguchi softly mumbled, “I'm happy you called me out again.”

“Uh, yeah. Thanks for meeting me again.”

The sun was sinking in the sky as Tsukishima allowed Yamaguchi to guide him down a side street. “I was being honest in our first meeting,” Yamaguchi started, “I can't read you. So answer me this: Why were you at the hospital just now?”

Tsukishima stopped and Yamaguchi turned to look at him, “Why does it matter to you?”

“Because—because I don't care if you call me a fool or stupid or whatever but for some reason I just want to be closer to you. I said I wanted to meet, but I never told you I was here so how did you know?”

“Because I was,” Tsukishima paused looking anywhere but at Yamaguchi, “Just passing through when I saw you.”

“What? How do you expect me to believe that?”

“You will or this ends here.”

Yamaguchi glared at Tsukishima before he turned back to the sinking sun, “Okay. I’m your client so we'll be doing what I want so let's go.”

“Where?”

Without a word Yamaguchi headed down the side street until he came out the other side. They walked in silence for awhile until they reached a giant complex that read “Arcade”. The lights were dimmed and everything was highlighted with neon lights. The floor was illuminated with glitter and disco lights. Tsukishima opened his mouth to object until he looked up and Yamaguchi was missing.

Panic slipped into his bloodstream until he heard a jingling sound followed by a cup of coins gently tapping him on the cheek. Yamaguchi smiled, “Sorry about earlier so let's just play okay?”

“Whatever, but what do psychics and arcade games have in common?”

“Nothing? I mean I just brought you here in the hopes that you can help me finally beat ol’ Martha.”

“Who's Martha?”

“Tsukishima, who robbed you of your funny bone? It's a joke. That's just what I call the machine I can never beat. Okay, relax. Let's practice first then I can show you ol’ Martha.”

“Whatever, but let me just remind you that we're not friends and that I'm only giving you an hour of my time.”

“Okay.”

The hour came and went, but neither of them cared much. Tsukishima found himself hypnotized as he played Yamaguchi in rapid fire matches of basketball, air hockey, shooter games, racing simulators. After they sampled the wide variety of games on the arcade floor and Yamaguchi purchased more coins they moved onto the claw games.

People were flocking to them after Tsukishima had won the fifth toy in a row for Yamaguchi. The two boys’ smiles vanished when they finally reached ol’ Martha. One of the staff members came over to Yamaguchi and asked, “Would you like a bag for your winnings?”

Yamaguchi happily nodded before turning to Tsukishima, “Hey, listen I really appreciate you winning all this stuff for me.”

“It was your money that allowed me to play.”

“But still I could never do this on my own.”

“It's fine.”

“Also, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi checked his watch, “Our hour has been up for a while.”

“What did you just call me?”

“Tsukki? Ah, sorry do you not like it. I guess all this time I've just been calling you that in my head and it kind of tumbled out. I'm so—”

“—it's fine.” Yamaguchi's eyes widened as Tsukishima glanced over his shoulder, “Call me whatever you like, and about the time that's fine too.”

“Huh?”

“I'm enjoying myself so it's not a waist,” Tsukishima mumbled.

“What did you say?”

“Spending time with you isn't too bad,” Tsukishima mumbled once more.

“Sorry?”

“I SAID THAT I ENJOY SPENDING TIME WITH YOU, YOU MORON,” Tsukishima's face burned red.

The gathered crowd started buzzing with excitement. Yamaguchi licked his lips and moved closer biting on his bottom lip, “Really?”

“Let's just hurry up.”

Together they turned to the giant, grand prize claw machine. They crowd tried to guess which prize the boys would go after and if they would be successful. Tsukishima scouted out the machine and noticed that there were expensive game consoles littered around the floor and giant stuffed animals with prizes tied around their necks. He glanced at Yamaguchi and saw his eyes fixated on the large stuffed animal in the corner.

Tsukishima softly asked, “Is the target that giant stuffed bumblebee in the corner with the green ribbon?”

Yamaguchi nodded as the two of them slowly approached the claw controls. Yamaguchi tugged on Tsukishima's sleeve, “Tsukki, if you can't get it please don't get mad. I've never even come close. Ol’ Martha has a time limit for you to position the claw plus the claw isn't suited for the weight of the toys.”

Leaning into the other boy Tsukishima raised his eyebrows, “Don't doubt me. I'm a psychic remember. I can do this.” Tsukishima put the first coin in and the machine revved to life. Lights were flashing and sirens were going off all of it was very distracting. Soon the timer dinged and the claw automatically dropped. They missed their target and the next twenty attempts followed a similar pattern.

The gathered crowd quickly lost interest and disbanded as one of the staff members handed Yamaguchi a ticket, “You can just hand this to the front desk and we'll get your prizes.”

“Thanks.” With that she left them alone to fidget with the claw machine. Yamaguchi turned back when he didn't hear the familiar start up sounds of Ol’ Martha. “Tsukki?”

He found the blond squatting in front of the controls, “Are you o—”

“Take the controls?”

“Huh, but I suck at this,” Yamaguchi started.

“I think I've figured it out but I need you to control it.”

On shaky legs Yamaguchi stepped forward and took up the controls. He inserted the coin as the sounds and lights started their familiar routine, but all Yamaguchi could hear was Tsukishima's determined voice directing him. As the timer warned them of the one minute mark Tsukishima stood up and came up behind Yamaguchi, “Don't let go. Let me guide you.”

Yamaguchi's face felt like it was on fire. He could feel Tsukishima all around him: his warm breath on Yamaguchi's neck, the press of his body against Yamaguchi's back, and the tangling of blond cowlick with silky brunette layers. Mere seconds before the timer ran out Tsukishima's hand closed around Yamaguchi's and they lowered the claw into the pit.

They both stopped breathing as the claw ensnared the bumblebee and lifted it into the air. However, it was far from time to celebrate. The claw still needed to return and deposit the toy in there possession. They waited fingers interlocked in a silent prayer as the claw returned. It wiggles for a moment and Yamaguchi felt the cold sweat trickle down his back.

Almost. Then the claw released, dropping the bumblebee drops into the prize bin. They both stood there in shock and amazement as the air filled with confetti and sirens wailed. Yamaguchi slowly turned as a smile spread across his face. Tsukishima bopped his nose playfully, “I told you not to worry.”

Yamaguchi launched himself into Tsukishima's arms both crying and laughing as he blubbered something but all Tsukishima caught was, “...Ol’ Martha...Thank you...Tsukki…”

Tsukishima cradled Yamaguchi in his arms for a second more until he noticed the people gathering. Clearing his throat he stated, “Better get your prize.”

Yamaguchi wiped his eyes and flashed Tsukishima another smile before opening the prize slot and pulling out the bumblebee with the green tie around its neck. Yamaguchi looked adorable, and Tsukishima would be damned if he would let others see the look he worked his ass off the make. Grabbing Yamaguchi's hand he raced him to the counter to get the rest of the day’s prizes and headed out of the arcade.

Yamaguchi didn't seem to mind in fact he happily hugged the bumblebee and smiled, “It's so cute, don't cha think?”

“What's it wearing around its neck?”

“Oh I was so excited about the plushy I didn't even look.”

“So you really wanted the plushy and not what's in the box?”

Yamaguchi nodded, “I love bumblebees they're so cute.”

“And resilient.”

“Huh?”

“I mean they've been around since the dinosaurs roamed the earth.” Yamaguchi stared at him eyes wide and mouth agape. _Shit now I've done it. I told myself not to talk about dinosaurs because I always lose my head and now I've—_

Interrupting Tsukishima's train of thought Yamaguchi gushed, “Really? I didn't know that. That's amazing! Do you like dinosaurs, Tsukki?”

“A little,” Tsukishima blushed.

“Dinosaurs are super cool too, but I was kind of scared of them when I was little. I had nightmares for a month after seeing Jurassic Park.”

“You're such a baby.”

“Maybe.” Yamaguchi opened the small package and smiled, “It's a watch. I don't really wear watches, but if you do you can have it.”

Beaming Yamaguchi held out the brand named watch and Tsukishima held out his wrist, “Sure.” Yamaguchi's tongue slipped out of the corner of his mouth as he fastened the watch around Tsukishima's wrist. “Thank you.”

“It's fitting we both got a prize,” Yamaguchi smiled hugging the bumblebee once more.

Tsukishima lead the way down the narrow alley back to the main street where they had met that afternoon. From behind him Yamaguchi chatted excitedly, “Well now that I know some of your interests I can plan events that you like. Like we could go to the dinosaur museum and check out all of the bones and artifacts.”

 _This was supposed to be a scam. This was only supposed to be a way for him to get money. He wasn't supposed to find a real psychic or develop and kind of feelings towards anyone. But here his dumbass was in an alleyway being swindled himself._ Honestly, Tsukishima didn't care anymore.

Turning around he dropped the bag of prizes he was carrying on the ground and pressed Yamaguchi against the building wall. Tsukishima cupped the brunette’s face and sealed their lips together. With one hand Yamaguchi limply held the bumblebee and with his other he clutched Tsukishima's hip pulling him closer.

Tsukishima licked Yamaguchi's slightly chapped lips that instantly parted for him. A sigh of, “Tsukki,” escaped Yamaguchi's lips before they were sealed once more by the man in question. Tsukishima's hands traveled from Yamaguchi's cheeks to the base of his neck and his upper back. The sensation of Yamaguchi's eyelashes fluttering against Tsukishima's cheeks caused the butterflies in his stomach to start chasing each other. They pulled back from the kiss only to replace it with a series of pecks that covered everything from Yamaguchi's lips to his nose to every last visible freckle.

A loud rumble of thunder echoed overhead and they both looked up at the darkening sky. Tsukishima looked down at his new watch, “It’s getting late.”

“What time is it?”

“Time to peel the safety sticker off and set your watch up.”

The two boys laughed as they hugged each other in the darkness of the alley. Yamaguchi nuzzled into the crook of Tsukishima's neck. They stood in silence for a moment before Tsukishima finally released the other boy and picked up the bag of prizes that he'd dropped on the ground. “But honestly it looks like it's going to rain anytime now.”

Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand and together they raced out to the main street. Another rumble of thunder echoed overhead as rain started to dot the sidewalk. Tsukishima turned, “How far do you live from here?”

“About twenty minutes by car.”

Tsukishima clicked his tongue as the rain picked up and lightning illuminated the drenched sidewalk. The road was void of cars as the two crossed to the shelter of the nearby bus stop. Even though it was a short distance, when they reached the shelter of the bus stop both their hair and clothes were soaked. Yamaguchi leaned against the wall of the bus stop laughing softly, “Gosh this weather is crazy.”

“It's just rain.”

“Well, I mean it come out of nowhere.”

Silence fell between them punctured only by the sound of the thudding raindrops. A stray car slowly sludges down the street as the sky grew darker. Pulling out his phone Tsukishima fiddled around before holding it to his ear, “Bo, where are you?” Yamaguchi watched Tsukishima silently as his damp hair caused water to trickle down the side of his face. “We’re at the bus stop by the hospital can you come get us?” There was a pause before Tsukishima hung up the phone and turned to Yamaguchi. He froze when he found Yamaguchi's eyes fixated on the trail of water sliding down the side of his face. Already knowing the answer Tsukishima asked, “What’re you looking at?”

Yamaguchi reached up and brushed the droplets out of Tsukishima's hair, “The water and—”

Tsukishima gently caressed Yamaguchi's wrist before he could pull it away, “And?”

Yamaguchi pressed his lips together and shook his head, “I didn't know what to say because I can't read you.”

“Then doesn't this make it real?”

“Huh?”

“If you knew everything about me then it wouldn't be fair. For the first time you're just like everyone else. Trust me and tell me.”

Tsukishima pressed their foreheads together and he felt Yamaguchi's eyelashes flutter closed against his cheeks, “I wish I could tell if you honestly liked me for me. I mean I know that I'm paying you to hang with me because of the psychic thing but—”

Yamaguchi's voice continued, but Tsukishima suddenly felt like he was drowning in deep water. _Shit. Shit. Shit._ Everything was going to crash and burn because he wasn't supposed to fall in love. He was supposed to simply swindle and run. However, he screwed himself over. He lied and fell in love. No matter how how well their relationship was at the moment it would crumble for sure once Yamaguchi knew the truth.

“Tsukki, I think I-I like you,” Yamaguchi blushed cupping Tsukishima's cheeks.

He felt sick upon hearing the words he had been unknowingly been waiting for all night. A loud series of honks made them both jump as Bokuto shouted from the sky roof of a sleek black car, “I've arrived so climb on in!”

Tsukishima detached Yamaguchi's hands from his face and walked him to the car. The rain had let up and now the air was thick and humid. Tsukishima opened the backseat door for Yamaguchi to climb in. In the driver’s seat sat Akaashi who waved, “Sorry it took so long. Bokuto lost his keys so I had to drive over to get him then get you guys. He refused not to be here to get you because he said something about it being his job for his master or something.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, “Thanks, Akaashi.”

Akaashi shook his head, “Honestly I don't know why you tolerate him. I mean I tolerate him because he's my boyfriend, but you could escape if you wanted to.”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto whined wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Tsukishima shrugged, “I guess he just grew on me and he keeps other annoyances away.”

“That's true.”

“What's that mean,” Bokuto snapped.

“Nothing,” Akaashi sighed brushing off the comment by kissing Bokuto.

Yamaguchi frowned, “Tsukki, are you getting in?”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow at ‘Tsukki’ but held his tongue as Tsukishima tightened his grip on the door, “Akaashi and Bokuto will take you home. Don't worry they'll take good care of you—”

“—Tsukki?”

“I'm sorry, Yamaguchi, I can't continue doing this with you.”

“Why? What’re you talking about? Tsukki, what's happening,” Yamaguchi tried to climbed out of the car towards Tsukishima.

Pressing his lips together Tsukishima tried to prepare himself, but he knew nothing could prepare him for what was to come. “Just give it up, Yamaguchi.”

“Why? I don't understand what you're talking about.”

“It was a scam the whole time. Do you get it now I tricked you for money. I knew you were loaded and I tricked you. Then you started falling for me and I thought it was perfect , but then you got serious and I don't think I could sleep with a guy okay? I don't like you. Now, be a good little prince and let them take you home.”

Tsukishima slammed the door closed and tapped the roof of the car. Akaashi shifted the car into drive. Bokuto watched Tsukishima in the rearview mirror as they drove away in eerie silence. Finally, Akaashi broke the silence, “Tsukishima, is a terrible actor.”

 

***

His cellphone rang for the third time that morning, but Tsukishima still couldn't be bothered to pick it up. He was sure that it was Bokuto calling to chew him out or that Yamaguchi somehow got a hold of his number. Honestly he couldn't handle either of them right now. He had just met the other boy the other day, and he couldn't explain this feeling of loss and annoyance.

Pulling the covers over his head he continued pouting. At the end of all his troubles he even told Yamaguchi that he didn't need any money so now he was broke too. I'm dead Tsukishima thought angrily. In all honesty no matter how annoyed he pretended to be at everyone else the only person he was truly frustrated with was himself.  
He was the one that let this all happen: he let Bokuto talk him into doing this scam, he was the one that never told Yamaguchi, and he was the one that was the victim of his own scam. He hurt everyone involved especially Yamaguchi. Tsukishima buried his head in his pillow. He could never in all his time left in this world make it up to Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi had confided in him with his greatest secret and Tsukishima had betrayed him in every way possible. A knock on the front door jarred Tsukishima from his self loathing. “Go away,” he grumbled and turned over.

The knocking continued harder this time and didn't stop until Tsukishima dragged himself out of bed and wrenched open the door, “What?”

He came face to face with his brother with a volleyball bag over his shoulder, “Why didn't you pick up your phone, Kei?”

Shock rippled across Kei’s face, “Akiteru, but why are you here. Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?”

“I tried calling you last night and this morning. The doctors released me so I'm able to come home, but apparently my brother doesn't want me to come home. He enjoys living his bachelor life without me.”

Kei rushed over and shook his brother's hand, but Akiteru easily pulled him into a hug. “Welcome home,” Kei whispered.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, when I couldn't get a hold of you I tried calling Bokuto—”

“Whatever he said is a lie.”

Akiteru raised his eyebrow, “Oh.”

Kei covered his face, “Stop it I know what you're thinking.”

“I didn't say anything,” Akiteru smirked his eyebrows wiggling. Kei shoved his brother and Akiteru dramatically clutched his chest, “Kei, you wound me.” The both laughed as Akiteru plopped onto Kei's bed, “So want to talk about it?”

“About what,” Kei asked flopping onto his back beside his brother.

“We can start with where the money came from for the hospital fees,” Akiteru said calmly.

“I told you not to worry about it.”

“Well I am, Kei you just pulled that kind of money out of nowhere. Even if you asked for an advancement in your paycheck there's no way—”

“Akiteru, I promise that you don't have to worry about it. Nothing will put your life in danger. It isn't dirty money. I didn't kill someone to get it or something.”

“But did getting the money put you in some sort of danger?”

“Huh?”

“Bokuto told me that you needed to set up a scam in addition to your normal job.” Kei's eye twitched _I'm going to kill him_. “Kei, just tell me what's going on.”

“I borrowed the money from Kuroo before we broke up. I appreciate that you care so much about me but can you please stop worrying about me I don't want your health to deteriorate. I won't be able to get that kind of money anymore and—”

Akiteru caressed his brother's cheek, “Okay I understand. Bokuto sounded worried when we talked last night. Have you been ignoring your friends?”

Kei leaned into his brother's hand, “I wouldn't call it ignoring.”

“Oh, so what would you call it?”

“Putting them on hold for a moment. Honestly there's only so much Bokuto one human can handle.”

“Akaashi seems to be doing fine and they live together.”

“He's lost too many brain cells so he's a lost cause at this point.”

Akiteru poked his brother's stomach, “Let's go. Sit up, young man, and call your friends.”

“And what are you going to do?”

“The doctor sent some medicines to pharmacy for me to pick up.”

Kei bolted up, “I thought you said everything was alright?”

“It is, but I still need to make medicine to make sure I don't relapse.” Kei narrowed his eyes unsure, but Akiteru smiled and bonked the sides of their heads together, “Everything will be fine.”

Akiteru kissed his brother's head heading out once again. Huffing out an annoyed sigh Tsukishima grabbed his phone from the bedside table and found the jumble of missed calls and text messages from Bokuto, his brother, and Akaashi. Deciding to save himself some pain Tsukishima just called Bokuto instead of reading the thirteen text messages or listening to the ten voicemails.

The phone didn't even ring once before Bokuto shouted through the line, “Tsukishima, what the hell! Why didn't you answer me? Do you know how many times I tried to contact you?”

“If you're just going to yell at me I'm going to hang up.”

“Why did you say that to that kid.”

“I just told him the truth.”

“Tsukishima, do you know what happened after you left.”

“How would I?”

“He couldn't even form a sentence. He just sat in the back of Akaashi’s car sobbing and blaming himself for the whole thing.”

“What,” Tsukishima hissed.

“Yeah, and when we dropped him off he forgot something in the car.”

“Huh?”

“That's why I've been calling you. I want you to go return it to him and apologize.”

“But—”

“No, you need to. I think he'll understand if you tell him properly.”

“I don't think I'm ready to talk to him yet.”

There was a loud rustling from the other side of the phone before Akaashi’s voice was heard, “I don't care if you want to see him or not. Someone has to take that insect out of my car.”

 _Insect?_ “Yamaguchi left he bumblebee in your car?”

From the background Bokuto shouted, “Yeah, when we got to his house he thanked us and booked it.”

Tsukishima jolted to his feet, stuffing his wallet in his pocket, before shouting, “I’ll be right over.”

 

***

Taking a deep breath Tsukishima sent a sidelong glance at the bumblebee buckled into the passenger seat. He gripped the steering wheel and mumbled, “Are you ready?” He glanced at the bumblebee, “I'm nervous too, but it's going to be okay.” He gave the bumble be a small smile as he unbuckled it, “You're lucky Yamaguchi already loves you and he has for a while.” Pressing his lips together for a minute before he climbed out of the car.

Tsukishima's heart stopped when he noticed Yamaguchi sitting alone in a booth sadly stirring a milkshake. They agreed to meet at the local family diner. When he opened the door a waiter standing behind the counter, Suga, smiled up at him, “Just one?”

“No, I'm with him,” Tsukishima motioned in Yamaguchi's direction.

Suga nodded and allowed Tsukishima to walk over to the booth. Yamaguchi didn't look up as Tsukishima sat down with the bumblebee tucked neatly in the booth beside him. Suga made his way over to the table, “Anything I can get for you guys?”

Yamaguchi shook his head, but Tsukishima turned to Suga, “I'll take a milkshake.”

“Flavor?”

“Vanilla.”

“Anything else?”

“DIno nuggets.”

“And what side would you like salad, cole slaw, or fries.”

Before Tsukishima could open his mouth Yamaguchi answered for him, “Fries.”

Suga and Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who suddenly seemed very interested in his milkshake. Tsukishima nodded, “Fries are fine with me.”

Suga nodded and walked away. He headed over to the kitchen where he handed off the order to the chef. Tsukishima watched as Suga and Daichi flirted with each other over the counter as they waited for the food to cook. Yamaguchi sniffle instantly made Tsukishima's eyes snap back to the table.

Yamaguchi's eyes were red and his skin was blotchy. His hair was unkempt and sticking up in odd places. Dry and cracked lips showed obvious evidence of biting. “Can you stop staring at me,” Yamaguchi finally said.

“I refuse to apologize. Everything I said was the truth.”

“That may be true, but did you have to be cruel like that?”

“Yama—”

“Save it. I don't want to hear it, and you can take that thing and do whatever you want with it.”

“Then I'm giving it back to you. I know how much you love it. Don't let me ruin it for you.”

Suga placed Tsukishima's order on the table, “Sorry to interrupt such a hearty fight. The chef just wants me to remind you that sometimes food is the answer to all problems: for both your stomach and your heart.” Yamaguchi and Tsukishima turned to look at the kitchen where Daichi saluted both of them.

Turning back to each other they blinked in disbelief. Yamaguchi reached out and plucked a fry from the tray, “Tell me the true: are you really psychic?”

“No,” Tsukishima answered calmly, “I'm not.”

Yamaguchi looked over the fry before popping it in his mouth. Moving onto his next question he picked up a small handful of fries this time, “What else was a lie? The hospital? The arcade? The kiss?” Tears filled Yamaguchi's eyes a drop even slide down his freckled cheek.

Reaching across the table Tsukishima wiped his tear away, “The arcade and everything after it wasn't a lie. I kissed you because I got caught up in the moment not any other excuse,” he cupped Yamaguchi's face. His thumb brushing away more tears as they fell, “I wanted to kiss you. I felt like if I didn't I would go crazy.”

“Well of course if it's your sanity or my lips—”

“That's not—”

“I know,” Yamaguchi whispered leaning into Tsukishima's hand, “I know.”

“The only reason I had to leave you after the arcade was because the guilt from lying to you was eating me alive,” Tsukishima withdrew his hand.

Yamaguchi sat quietly devouring the rest of the French fries while Tsukishima internalized. _This silence is so awkward. I wish he would just yell or say what's on his mind. I guess I should just try my best to clear my name._ “Also about the hospital I lied to you about the reason why I was there.”

“So you weren't ‘just passing through’ like you tried to make me believe?”

“I was visiting my brother in the hospital.”

Raising his eyebrow Yamaguchi shook his fry at Tsukishima, “Are you serious or is this another illusion?”

“Serious,” he pulled out his phone and showed a picture of himself and Akiteru both flashing matching peace signs at the camera in a hospital room. “He was diagnosed with a Grade I Brain Cancer. Luckily he was able to get the cancerous tumor removed. They kept him in the hospital for several months just to make sure that everything was okay and to ensure that more cancerous cells didn’t repopulate inside his brain.” Yamaguchi’s once suspicious eyes turned soft as Tsukishima swiped to the next picture of Akiteru with his head shaved and a giant scar, “We were so lucky that they could do the operation in time and save his life. I just needed money.”

Reaching across the table Yamaguchi gently squeezed Tsukishima's hand, “That’s why you set up the scam?”

“I had to pay back the loan I took out, and I didn’t care about anyone else. But now,” Tsukishima looked up eyes meeting Yamaguchi’s for the first time, “Now I want nothing more than to see you smile again for me, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi searched golden eyes for a trace of falsehood. A beat, then Yamaguchi called, “Check please.”

Suga hurried over, “Separate or together?”

Yamaguchi handed Suga his card, “Together, please.”

Smiling Suga rushed to ring them up and returned with the receipt, “Here you go.”

“Let’s go, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looked down at his untouched milkshake and nuggets, but Yamaguchi had totally devoured his french fries. He happily followed Yamaguchi out of the diner with the bumblebee in his arms. Yamaguchi silently walked over to Tsukishima’s passenger door and waited for him to unlock the doors. Unsure of what the other was planning Tsukishima unlocked the door. Yamaguchi climbed in and buckled himself up then crossed his arms.

Rushing to the driver’s side Tsukishima climbed in, “What about your car? Didn’t you drive here too?”

“No, I had someone drop me off.”

Tsukishima offered Yamaguchi the bumblebee, but he made no movement to unfold his arms. Narrowing his eyes Tsukishima tossed the bumblebee in the back, “I’m telling you right now. If you’re going to act like a little prince you can hop out right now.”

“And whose fault is this in the first place?”

Tsukishima froze at the accusation before shaking his head and clicking his seatbelt, “So where to?”

“Take me home.”

“You’ll have to give me directions.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi agreed unfolding his hands as he looked out the window. “You’re going to turn right at the stop sign.”

They stopped at the stop sign waiting for the traffic to clear and Tsukishima reached behind him and pulled the bumblebee from the back seat, “Please hold him. I don’t want you to forget him.”

“He’s not that important.”

Stuffing the bumblebee into Yamaguchi’s arms Tsukishima scoffed, “Yeah right. Do you not recall how many times we tried to win him? It must have been like fifty, and that was just while you were with me. You have gone there before. How many times? Once? Twice? Ten? Twenty? He’s very important to you, and no matter how much you hate me don’t let me ruin something so special to you. When I was little, before my parents died, my dad gave me a stuffed Tyrannosaurus Rex. Over the years it has suffered its fair share of wear and tear, but that just means that it’s been loved. When we grew out of the toy phase as kids I was bullied. I thought of throwing it away, but I still have it today. I love it.”

Yamaguchi buried his face in the bumblebee as he snuggled it close to his chest. _God he missed it so much, and he missed Tsukki._ The car slowed to a stop before a red light and Tsukishima softly informed, “Did you know that dinosaurs and bumblebees were alive at the same time? Although the dinosaurs are all gone now the bumblebees are still alive.”

“They’re kind of like dinosaurs themselves, right?”

“I guess you could say that,” Tsukishima smiled. The rest of the drive continued in silence beside the occasional direction by Yamaguchi.

“And we’re here.”

The car slowed to a halt before a grand fountain as a butler hurried to the car, “Young master Tadashi, welcome home.”

“Ennoshita, can you park the car. We’ll be heading up to my room, and we don’t need any refreshments.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let’s go, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi climbed out of the car followed by a bewildered Tsukishima who handed his keys over the butler.

Together they entered the beautiful Yamaguchi estate and headed up the polished staircase. Yamaguchi lead him down the hallway until he finally stopped before a clean, white door. “This is my room,” and he pushed open the door.

He followed Yamaguchi inside and his eyes darted around the high ceilinged room: a large king sized bed, elegant wood carved desk, and a balcony. Without him noticing Yamaguchi leaned against the desk and was just watching as Tsukishima took in his surroundings. Yamaguchi held out his arms, “This whole time I’ve told you nothing but the truth. I know that you didn’t mean to lie, and now that you’ve told me some truths the lies are starting to make sense. I just need to know one thing: is there anything else.”

Tsukishima walked over and cupped Yamaguchi’s face, “I borrowed more money than I can ever pay back and that’s why I started this scam in this first place. The money was used to save my brother’s life. All of this I’ve already told you, and all of this is the truth. This scam brought me to you: a real psychic. However, the more time I spent with you the more I realized that I was a goner. I was falling for you and there was nothing I could do to stop myself, an my web of lies couldn’t save me.”  
“Why do you say you love me,” Yamaguchi’s eyes were glassy.

“I love you because of your determination, your ability to stand up for what you believe, and your fearlessness.”

“I’m not fearless. I’m terrified. I’m terrified you’ll hate me and that you’ll walk out of this room any second.”

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima breathed, “I’m not going to leave.” To prove it he sat down on the fluffy bed.

“But do you really like me for me? Are you sure that you’re just not pitying me? Or do you like me for my powers? Maybe my family’s money?”

“I know I had a money critical situation before, but I’m willing to face it on my own. I refuse to get you involved anymore. As for your powers you said that they don’t work on me and based on what I know you aren’t going to go flying out the window like Superman when I’m not looking. I’m not too worried.” Pushing up his glasses he smirked, “That is unless you stereotype all people wearing glasses as crazy scientist that like to experiment on college-aged boys possessed with strange scientific phenomenon?”

“I don’t!”

“Than don’t break a sweat. I would still care for you even if this estate caught on fire and all your money burnt along with it.”

Yamaguchi blushed, “So you’re only after my cute face, huh?”

Leaning across the gap he pinched Yamaguchi’s nose, “Even if your face was scarred and deformed I’ll still love you.”

“If I were deaf would you still say it?”

“Until you could hear it once more.”

Yamaguchi broke into the first smile since they reunited, “Kiss me, Tsukki.” Without missing a beat Yamaguchi closed the distance between them and cupped Tsukishima’s face and captured his lips. Tsukishima’s hands pulled their bodies closer together, but with their current positions it wasn’t enough for either of them. Seeking a solution Yamaguchi broke the kiss and climbed onto Tsukishima’s lap and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima’s lap and resumed the kiss. Tsukishima’s tongue slide across Yamaguchi’s lips seeking entrance. With a hum Yamaguchi let Tsukishima have his way.

Large hands trailed down Yamaguchi’s sides and glided to his hips. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi’s own hands found themselves drifting into blond cowlicks and tangling themselves in everything Tsukishima. The deep kisses were broken up by playful nibbles on lips and quick pecks before they resumed. Panting slightly Yamaguchi leaned forward hoping to inspire Tsukishima to stop the pecks and return to kissing him already. However, Tsukishima wasn’t prepared for the sudden movement and flopped on his back on the bed.

Crawling over him Yamaguchi squeaked, “Are you okay?”

“I landed on a bed not concrete.”

“I know but—”

Tsukishima craned his neck up and kissed the rest of the sentence out of Yamaguchi’s mouth, “Stop worrying.”

“If you insist.” Yamaguchi leaned forward and started littering kisses all over Tsukishima’s face before snuggling into his chest, “Can we just lay here together?”

“Sure,” Tsukishima draped his arms over Yamaguchi before kissing his hair. The two of them lost track of how long they spent just cuddling on Yamaguchi’s bed.

Yamaguchi’s head rested on Tsukishima’s chest as they talked about nothing in particular. Their fingers danced between them as Yamaguchi whispered, “Would you find it strange if I could read you?”

“I don’t know. I would probably just tell you to mind your own damn business and that would be the end of it.”

Yamaguchi chuckled and nuzzled into Tsukishima’s chest. “You’re so weird.”

“Takes a weirdo to know a weirdo.”

“What was that,” Yamaguchi gasped pulling his hand away.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Tsukki!” Tsukishima looked away as if he didn’t hear anything. “I’ll make you say it again you jerk.” Yamaguchi climbed on top of the blond and started pinching his cheeks, “Say it again!”

“Ow! Let me go,” in an effort to free himself he spanked Yamaguchi’s butt hoping the shock would send him running off.

However, in the chaos neither of them heard the knocking on the door nor the door opening until it was too late. Ennoshita cleared his throat, “Master Tadashi as soon as possible please prepare for your violin lesson.”

The door clicked closed and Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s head plop onto his shoulder. _He’s probably mortified_. On the contrary Yamaguchi was vibrating with laughter. He rolled off Tsukishima, “Ennoshita must have totally had the wrong idea.”

“I mean anyone would did you see the position we were in?”

“I know, but that’s what makes it funny. We weren’t doing anything serious, but he jumped to conclusions.”

Tsukishima was happy that Yamaguchi could laugh this off, but Tsukishima knew that when he saw the butler again he wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye. “Tsukki, will you watch my violin lesson?”

“If you want me to?”

Yamaguchi nodded happily before climbing off the bed and dragging Tsukishima from the room.

They entered a huge room where an equally huge man stood. Yamaguchi smiled, “Asahi this is Tsukishima. Tsukki, Asahi.”

The two shook hands as Asahi smiled, “Please feel free to have a seat over there. The lesson won’t be too long today.”

Yamaguchi blushed, “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s alright, but please be mindful of it in the future. Do some warm-ups then we can get started.”

Tsukishima wasn’t very well versed in music and even less so in violins, but he would swear that Yamaguchi’s playing was the most beautiful thing that he had ever heard. Once the lesson wrapped up and they said goodbye to Asahi, Yamaguchi decided to make up for the beginning of the lesson. The sweet sound of the violin filled the room as Yamaguchi asked, “What’re you plans for tonight?”

“Going home. Unless you had something else planned.”

Yamaguchi finished the note he was playing and lowered his violin, “You’re more than welcome to stay here if you want. It’s kind of late.”

Tsukishima smiled, “Maybe I will.”

After packing up his violin Yamaguchi cleaned up the scattered sheet music. Tsukishima handed him a page he forgot. Smiling Yamaguchi pecked his lips, “Thank you.”

“Your welcome,” Tsukishima whispered before leaning in once more to capture Yamaguchi’s lips.

From behind his lips Yamaguchi releases a happy muffled sound and reaches out to rake his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair. They both jolted when Tsukishima’s phone rang. They laughed against each other’s lips as they pressed their foreheads together. Tsukishima grabbed his phone, “Hello?”

“Where are you,” Akiteru barked.

“I’m over at Yamaguchi’s place.”

“Yamaguchi? I thought you said you were going to Bokuto’s, but when I called him he said you left hours ago.”

“I know because I had something else to do.”

“Are you coming home tonight?”

Tsukishima glanced at Yamaguchi before he sighed, “Yeah, I’ll be home like twenty minutes.”

“Alright, and on your way home can you grab some milk. I finished what you had in here this afternoon making dinner. I’ll see you when you get home.”

“Yeah, sure. Bye.” Tsukishima hung up his phone and turned to Yamaguchi, “Sorry I can’t stay.”

“That’s fine, but is everything ok?”

“My brother just got released from the hospital last night and he just wants me home.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Tsukishima nodded and pulled Yamaguchi into a tight embrace, “I love you.”

“Me too.”

They stood holding each other for a moment then Tsukishima took a step back. He kissed every freckled section of Yamaguchi’s face he could see before finally ending with a soft kiss on his lips. Yamaguchi tightly clenched Tsukishima’s shirt before they broke the kiss with a final peck, “Good night, Yamaguchi.”

“Night, Tsukki.”

With that Tsukishima headed out the front door to his car as Ennoshita held the door open for him, “Get home safe, sir.”

“Thanks.”

Tsukishima waved to Yamaguchi, who stood in the doorway, before he drove out of the driveway. Yamaguchi quickly bolted up the staircase to his room’s window to watch until Tsukishima’s car completely vanished from view. He ran over to his bed and threw himself on top of it. Giggling to himself he pulled the bumblebee to his chest and hugged it, “He loves me. He really loves me back.” Yamaguchi kicked his feet wildly as he wiggled around on his bed with joy.

“Sir, are you alright,” Ennoshita asked from the doorway.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened, “How long have you been standing there?”

“A while now, sir, I got concerned when you suddenly ran from the front door.”

“I’m fine. Please, leave me,” Yamaguchi buried his face.

“As you wish.”

The door clicked closed and Yamaguchi smiled at the bumblebee once more, “I can’t wait to see that dork-a-saurus tomorrow.”

Tsukishima stepped out of the convenient store with the gallon of milk for his brother in one hand and his car keys in the other. The parking lot was empty even for a popular convenient store. He really lost track of time when he was with Yamaguchi it was almost midnight. Akiteru was probably going to kill him when he got him.

“Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima turned to see a group of men wearing red leather jackets and his heart sank. Kuroo stood before them on hand on his hip, “Kei, how’ve you been?”

His heart jumped into his throat as the group started making their way towards him. His legs suddenly forgot how to move and instead just stood petrified as the gang members drew closer, “Wh-what do you want from me? I still have time.”

“That’s true, but we all know that there’s no way that you could pay back that money in time. Unless,” Kuroo paused, “Unless you were going to steal it from that adorable rich kid I saw you with earlier at the diner.”

“Leave him out of this,” Tsukishima hissed.

“Aw is that your new man? Your taste has definitely gone downhill, but I mean after me there’s only one way to go, right, and that’s to lower your standards.”

“He’s twice the man that you ever were.”

Two men grabbed Tsukishima and brought him to his knees before Kuroo. Struggling was futile as Kuroo squashed Tsukishima’s cheeks together, “So let’s be adults about this, Kei, do you have the money or not?”

 

***

“—ashi. Master Tadashi,” Ennoshita shook the young lord’s shoulder, “Sir, I’ve been calling you. Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi replied glumly looking back at his phone refreshing his text messages. _Still nothing. It’s already one in the afternoon. What’s Tsukki doing?_ “Ennoshita, is the phone lines working today?”

“I believe so. We haven’t received any news that they shouldn’t be. Why have you experience something, Sir?”

“I don’t know.”

Ennoshita raised an eyebrow, but chose to hold his tongue. _Maybe I should just call him._ Yamaguchi picked up his phone when the screen illuminated with an incoming call from Tsukishima. Relief washed over Yamaguchi, “Tsukki! I was getting worried that you weren’t going to call. What took you so long?”

“Yamaguchi.” That wasn’t Tsukishima’s voice. Yamaguchi pulled the phone away from his ear and read the name on the screen. It said Tsukki but the voice clearly belonged to another, “Yamaguchi, hey are you there?”

“Yes? Who is this and how did you get this phone?”

“It’s me, Akaashi.”

“Akaashi?”

“Can you do me a favor and come to the hospital. I’ll explain everything when you get here. If you need a ride I can come get you—”

“No, I’ll be there shortly, but is Tsukki okay?”

“He’ll live.”

Yamaguchi swallowed past the lump in his throat, “I’ll be there right away.”

“See you.”

Yamaguchi hung up the phone and pressed it to his lip trying to gather himself, “Ennoshita, please get the car.”

“Sure, where are we headed?”

“The hospital.”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Then why—”

“I need to go see Tsukki!”

“Right away, sir.”

Ennoshita left without another word. No tears came, but Yamaguchi found breathing difficult. _What the hell happened in the last twelve hours since I last saw him? Since I last touch him? Since I last kiss him?_ “Sir, the car’s ready.” Yamaguchi rushed down the front steps into the car. He wasn’t aware of his surroundings until he was at the hospital. Akaashi was waiting outside for him. Without a word to Ennoshita, Yamaguchi ran to Akaashi, “Where’s Tsukki? Can I see him.”

“Sh, he’s sleeping right now. Let me fill you in first and then you can go inside.” Yamaguchi nodded, “How much do you know?”

“Everything. Tsukki told me everything yesterday: how he borrowed money for his brother and—”

“Did he tell you where he borrowed the money from?”

“No.”

“This idiot. He missed the most important detail. Well, he borrowed money from his ex-boyfriend who was a member of one of the biggest and most deadly gangs in this neighborhood. When they broke up the whole debt fell on Tsukishima’s shoulders. The leader of the gang was furious that this backdoor deal happened and said he would cut the amount due for Tsukishima if he paid the new agreed upon price by the end of the month. Last night his ex brought other members from the gang and beat him half to death.”

“How much does he need?”

Akaashi grabbed Yamaguchi’s hand, “He wouldn’t want you to pay for it.”

“But if I could save him with money I would gladly do it till I was poor.”

“Last night they told him that if he managed to survived their attack that they would take it as a sign from a psychic to let him live.”

“A psychic?”

“They found out about the scam and about you. As soon has he was conscious he asked me to check on you so I stopped by your place last night and talked to your butler and told him to be on alert.” _Ennoshita didn't say anything._ “Needless to say they beat him almost to death. Luckily his brother realized he was missing and went out to find him. He took him to the hospital and he's been here ever since.”

“How is he?”

“Better than he was, and the doctors say he's going to be alright after some rest.”

“Why didn’t you call me sooner?”

“That was Akiteru’s decision. He didn’t want too many people here until Tsukishima was stable. Akiteru also told me that the police informed him that they arrested Kuroo and the other trouble makers in the gang. Apparently prior to the fight the gang leader Kenma kicked them out of the gang. All their actions last night have no reflection on the group as a whole. As a result, Kenma has personally apologized to Tsukishima and has agreed to let Tsukishima off for the loan. A lot has happened in the last twelve hours, Bokuto and I are going to head home now since we’ve been here almost all morning.”

As if on cue Bokuto came jogging out of the hospital waving at them. He hugged Yamaguchi before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek, “Tsukishima is still sleeping. It’s so boring just watching someone else sleep.”

“We’ll be heading out now. Wish him the best from us when he wakes up.”

Yamaguchi waved them off weakly as they headed in the opposite direction. Taking a deep breath he headed into the hospital. When he made it to the front desk all the girls behind the counter giggled when he gave them his name. Luckily Yui arrived to silence them, “Why are they all laughing at me,” Yamaguchi asked as he pulled the visitor lanyard over his head.

“Last night,” Yui started as she guided him to the room, “When they brought him in he kept muttering your name even though he wasn’t even conscious.”

Yamaguchi blushed, “Dork-a-saurus.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“His room is the last one on the right.”

“Thanks.”

Yui smiled and started back towards the check-in counter. Before he even made it halfway down the hallway someone came out of the room he was heading towards. Yamaguchi recognized him from the photos that Tsukishima had shown him the previous day _it’s Tsukishima’s brother, Akiteru_. Akiteru exited the room with a doctor who handed the blond a cup, “You need to take these. I told you, didn’t I? If you don’t control you exposure to stress then you could regress and a new tumor could develop.”  
“I didn’t plan on my brother being beaten to a pulp last night.”

“I know, but you shouldn’t stay here all night long. You need proper sleep.”

“How can I sleep knowing that my brother might not wake up?”

“Akiteru,” the doctor hissed. “Think about yourself. He has sacrificed so much for you. Don’t waste his efforts.” The doctor walked away leaving Akiteru alone to dry swallow the pills. Yamaguchi walked over to Akiteru and tapped him on the shoulder, “Yes?”

As Akiteru turned around to face him Yamaguchi bowed down onto the floor, “I’m so terribly sorry. Everything is my fault. Last night Tsukki was at my house and I kept him late last night,” Yamaguchi’s chest felt tight and his breathing was shallow. It felt like he was hyperventilating, “If I didn’t keep him so long he wouldn’t have been there at that time and, and.” Words failed him as his body was overtaken with sobs, “I’m so sorry. I put both your healths on the line.”

A soft smile crossed Akiteru face as he squatted down and gently touched Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “Look at me.” Yamaguchi looked up with tear filled eyes. Akiteru squeezed his shoulder, “Neither Kei nor I blame you for this so please stand.”

Slowly Yamaguchi got to his feet. The second that he was fully standing Akiteru pulled him into his arms, “I’m going to head home to change and grab something to eat. Give me your phone.” Yamaguchi handed over his phone without question, “Call me if anything happens. See you later.” With that Akiteru head down the hallway away from Tsukishima’s room.

Yamaguchi grabbed the handle and walked inside. The room was eerily quiet aside from the gentle beeping of the heart monitor. Yamaguchi sat in the chair beside the bed and gently took Tsukishima’s hand in his own. A bandage wrapped around his knuckles, but from what little of the skin Yamaguchi could see he saw that it was blackened. He leaned forward and kissed the hand with the lightest kiss he could manage. His eyes traveled to Tsukishima’s face were he noticed a large bruise forming on his cheek and his forehead was wrapped.

On the bedside table Tsukishima’s shattered glasses were folded neatly. They were held together by some medical tape. The watch that Tsukishima had won was also sitting on the bedside table. The safety sticker was still on the watch face, and no real damage seem to have befallen the watch.

He laid his head on the mattress, still holding Tsukishima’s hand, “I’m so sorry.”

“For What,” Tsukishima croaked.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi asked in disbelief.

“Yeah?”

“You’re awake? Should I call the doctor? Or Akiteru? Or—”

“Yama, shut up.”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi lifted his head watching for Tsukishima to move, talk, or do something. Anything to reassure himself that he wasn’t hallucinating.

Tsukishima blinked open one eye then the other, “Ow.” Pushing up from his chair and releasing Tsukishima’s hand, Yamaguchi gushed a string of apologies. With soft eyes Tsukishima recaptured Yamaguchi's hand in his own, “Don't apologize. I'm not mad.”

“Are you sure?”

“Why don't you tell me, Mr. Psychic. What am I thinking right now.”

“Tsukki, I've already told you I can't read you.”

Pulling their intertwined hands to his lips Tsukishima kissed them, “I'm grateful that I lived.” Yamaguchi's eyes widened. “All this time I was thinking that it was impossible from me to gather the money, but as long as my brother lived I'd be happy. But now,” he reached up and caressed Yamaguchi's face.

“I know what you're thinking now.”

“Oh?”

“I love you too,” Yamaguchi leaned in once more and kissed Tsukishima. “Get better soon my dork-a-saurus.”

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!
> 
> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think. Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks.
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
